


Dirty Socks and Muscles

by JunMomney



Category: EXO (Band), Love Me Right - EXO (Music Video), Power - EXO (Music Video), 우리 옆집에 EXO 가 산다 | EXO Next Door
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 23:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15806940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunMomney/pseuds/JunMomney
Summary: You probably saved the whole world in your past life. Why else would you have all these luck for?





	Dirty Socks and Muscles

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut in 2 months. I am getting out of touch. I hope you all still like it even though my friends branded this as a "Feel-good smut" D:

“Are you listening to me?”

You were awoken by your father’s loud voice from your daydream…

Who could blame you from slipping out of reality? You just witnessed your first concert in a very long time. And it’s not just any concert, it’s an EXO concert!!! It’s not like an EXO concert is a rarity, it’s just that life is not exactly treating you very kindly.

Even though you do have a family owned restaurant, which is a really big hit for the customers, what your parents pay you for helping is just enough not to starve yourself on the daily. Sometimes you even refuse the money so they can put extra on the monthly payment for your family’s debt. If it weren’t for your stupid older sister and her equally good for nothing husband, your family won’t be constantly harassed by the loan sharks.

You did all the odd part-time works you can find so that you can finance this concert. You don’t have a regular job because all you ever finished academically was in Highschool. The loan shark incident happened when you were preparing for your college entrance. You have to step away from your dreams and volunteered to help the family while your sister ran away with her husband from their own wrong-doings.

“What were you saying, dad?”

You asked, shaking your head slightly as your mind goes back to reality. The noise and business of the coffee shop you’re currently in, is slowly birring all around you.

“I said, you better lock up the house good at night when you get back, turn all the lights on and stay alert at all times while your mother and I are gone for a few days.”

“I will.”

You say as he hands the house keys you left at home before going to the concert. You said goodbye and decided to walk your way to the hotel your friends are staying at. The hotel wasn’t very far from the concert hall, but it is far enough for some people and has to take the bus to.

You don’t have a lot of money left after paying for the expensive concert ticket, walking is the only option. You’re just thankful that your friends are letting you stay with them for free, they’re good friends like that. You still need the last of money left to survive a full weekday without your parents.

As you were nearing the way to the hotel, two caravans of big vehicles suddenly honk as you struggle to walk. You were definitely not walking on the sidewalks, but you’re not far into the middle of the way for the vehicles to honk on you like that.

‘Freakin’ assholes, just go around me, it’s not like the road is small.”

You curse under your breath, kicking the pavement underneath you.

You slowed and made your way to the sidewalks as the vehicles then sped off as you got out of the way. With a frown now permanently painted on your face, you slump down on the pavement to remove the five-inch chunky platform shoes your friend let you borrow.

Actually no, she did not only let you borrow the thing, she made you wear the damn thing. She said so you can see better since you both are in the mosh pit area. But the shoes were useless because even though you have the upper hand than most of the people in your area, the stage was still huge as hell and with your bad eyesight (even though you’re wearing your graded glasses) you still didn’t see shit and only nothing but a blur of dancing beautiful men when EXO were in the main stage.

Not only were the shoes useless, it only gave you nothing but pain for your legs and feet. However, you did enjoy the show. But you still hated the stupid shoes. You now regret leaving your sneakers in the hotel room because now you have to walk with nothing but your socks on and you still have about half a mile to walk.

You have to wash your socks when you get to the room, you did not bring a spare, gaddamit!

As you get closer and closer to the entrance of the hotel, you can see a throng of girls going crazy around five or more vehicles similar to the ones that honked at you while you were walking. Holy shit, was that EXO? Did any of them saw you pathetically walking your way to the hotel? They probably thought you were a sasaeng that’s why they almost ran you over. They probably thought about running you over just because you were staying in the same hotel. Gosh!

You went for the other entrance as you cringe at the thought of any EXO member seeing you like that. Gosh, you hope the two vans didn’t have any EXO members in it.

“Excuse me, ma’am, are you here to see EXO?”

A female entrance security blocked you, you were dumbfounded because a) you were already so tired. b) you don’t exactly know how to answer her. In your case, you’re there to sleep. But if you were lucky enough to have a little peek of EXO why not, right?

“Excuse me, ma’am???”

She spoke again, louder this time. She’s squinting her eyes at you, scanning your whole appearance. You probably look like shit from the concert and from walking your way there.

“I, uhm…”

“Yes, ma’am? I’m sorry I believe we cannot allow you entrance.”

Your eyes grow the size of your glasses.

“What? Why not?”

“If you’re here just for EXO, we cannot let you in. There’s already a ton of people and we need to secure our guests. I’m so sorry.”

You look behind her and sure enough, there are about 20 to 30 girls scattered around on the only elevators of the hotel.

“I…”

“I’m sorry, ma’am, but you have to leave…”

Her voice is pretty condescending as she starts pushing you out.

“No… Stop touching me. I am checked in here and I want to go to my room.”

You raised your voice finally, done with the day, too sleepy to be pushed around. You grabbed the hotel keycard your friends gave you from your backpack and you shoved the thing on the security lady’s chest. Her face fell when she saw your keycard.

“I… I am terribly sorry ma’am.”

She steps aside so you can finally enter the hotel and a bellhop offered to bring your backpack for you, but you refused. Turning back with a hint of annoyance in your eyes, you spoke to the security person for the last time.

“Next time ask for proof of check-in before you shove people out of your hotel.”

Without waiting for a response, you turn your back from her and went your way towards the elevators.

Putting the shoes inside your backpack and securing it on your front side, you squeezed your way through the crowd when suddenly the people started going crazy with screams.

“Hey watch it!!!”

A girl pushed you aside, and another one gave you a stink eye when you bumped into her and you were swayed as all of them started screaming EXO members name. DSLR cameras and phones started flashing and your head starts to spin crazy.

You’ve never felt this claustrophobic in your life, but right now is a first for everything. The last thing you remembered was you were somehow being pushed at the front of the commotion and someone grabbed your arm before you slip out of consciousness.

 

* * *

 

You feel the softness of whatever you’re laying on with your palms as you started to stir awake. The last thing you remember was you’re at war against all the fan girls as you make your way to the hotel’s elevators. Slowly your eyes open and see that you’re in a hotel room similar to the one you shared with your friends, but where are they?

Is this the room you’re supposed to be in? Well, the floor is cluttered with clothes and shoes but you don’t recognize any of it.

Wait, that pair of shoes is too big to belong to any of your friends… And those shirts are too loose too. And is… IS THAT A FUCKING BOXER BRIEFS?!?!?!?!

You don’t remember sharing a room with a man, what the fuck is happening?

You start to panic as you stood from the comforts of the bed, where are you and who took you here? And where is your fucking bag?

You scan the whole room and found your backpack in one corner on top of the table. You dash to it, hastily grab your shit and made a beeline for the door–

“You’re awake! Where are you–”

You suddenly slammed into someone who just got out of the shower and fell on your butt. The man helped you up as you squirmed and eased your hurting ass with your hands.

“Hey, are you okay?”

This man’s weirdly familiar voice made you open your eyes and you look up to…

**PARK**

**FUCKING**

**CHANYEOL’S**

**FACE!!!**

Saying you’re lucky is selling it short. No, you’re not just lucky. You’re more than that. You bet you saved the whole world from the bubonic plague in your last life to get this fortunate. Maybe the heavens above is finally paying your much-needed prize for being a heroine in your past life, heck you probably even deserve this valuable payment in this current lifetime.

You’re nothing but the most moral and virtuous citizen of the society. You follow traffic rules, hell you never even jay-walked in your life. Never! You were good in school, you help your parents in the family-owned restaurant and you pay your taxes right.

Of course, you deserve this weird serendipity.

Chanyeol gently leads and made you sit back on the bed where you previously occupied. You were too stunned to even speak. He was checking you from head to toe and you were too bashful over his watchful eyes.

“You need to stay in bed, you scraped your knees when you fell.”

Chanyeol is now kneeled in front of you, holding on one of your small knees gingerly with his much bigger hands. His other hand then grabs a pack of wound ointment and applied more on your scratched knees that you didn’t notice was there until now.

“Does it hurt?”

When you didn’t reply, Chanyeol said your name as he shakes you awake from your long stare at his hand that was still holding on to your knees.

“I… Yo–You know my name?”

Chanyeol huffs out a single laugh, slides his hand on your thigh and pushes himself up so he can sit beside you.

“Of course I do, I even know your parents’ names.”

“H–How?”

“I’m a somewhat regular on your restaurant. I go whenever I can and your mother always welcomes me even when I come when she’s closing down.”

Ah, so he was the reason why your parents close the restaurant late at night at times...

“I guess you never notice me when I’m there.”

His smile was wide and toothy. You can see his pearly whites gleaming from the light of the lamp on the bedside table. And you can smell the freshness of peppermint from his breath indicating that he just brushed his teeth. Mentioning that, the man just got out of the shower and his hair was damp and he smells so nice, his skin looks soft and smooth and he’s only wearing a white fluffy robe that has a logo of the hotel on the left side of the front.

You feel your cheeks heat up with the image of his nakedness underneath the robe and his hand that was still on your thigh. God, what is happening?

Glancing down, you saw that you’re still wearing your very dirty socks and you consciously hid it from view. Chanyeol followed your movement and laughed silently when he saw you wiggle the tip of your socked toes.

“You need to remove and throw that away. It’s very dirty.”

“What? No, this is the only pair I have in me right now.”

You protested and attempted standing up to leave, but Chanyeol pulls to his lap and forces one of the socks off of your foot. He attempted to grab for the other one, but you moved your feet making you wiggle your butt on his lap. Chanyeol tightens his grip on your waist and successfully removed the other sock when you stopped moving. The ghost of his fingers that touched the underside of your boobs was what hindered your movement.

“You need to stop moving, or we’re gonna have a problem.”

Chanyeol’s whisper on your ear sends a chill down your spine and his breath that lingered around made you close your eyes for a brief second.

And when you open your eyes again, you see him staring at you with such intensity that can be felt from miles away. Only this one is right in front of you, just inches apart. The somersaults in your stomach are indescribable, you would think you’re hungry with how much your tummy is churning.

“I always thought you didn’t know who I was, but then again I always cover my face when I’m out. Imagine my surprise when I saw you among the crowd.”

The timbre of his low voice is making your skin tingle, why was he talking this low? How dare he make you feel things like this?

“I… Well, my… I never r-really pay attention to customers. That was my mom’s job…”

And why the hell are you stammering? And why is he laughing? Is he laughing because you’re obviously so affected by him? Gosh, why does this blessing feel like a curse of some sort?

“You’re so cute.”

Chanyeol didn’t even give you enough time to respond, he immediately cups your cheeks and smashes his lips onto yours. The surprise squeak you let out was instantly gobbled out by his kisses. His kisses are needy but not rushed and he takes his time before he swipes his tongue on your lips, asking for permission to enter.

How could you not let him in when he was asking so nicely?

Slowly, you open your mouth. And slowly his tongue makes its way to meet yours. The feel of his tongue inside your mouth is beyond you, no one has kissed you this good yet. The last kiss you had was with your high school boyfriend who was hasty and inexperienced.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, is good. He’s very good and very skillful with his mouth, he knows what he’s doing. And before you know it, you’re adjusting yourself on top of him so you can straddle his lap in between your thighs.

“We need to throw your dirty socks…”

Chanyeol said as his lips trail from yours, down to your neck. You can feel him sucking on you, his teeth grazing your skin lightly.

“I didn’t pack an extra one.”

“You can have one of mine.”

Chanyeol’s lips are back on yours when he starts unbuttoning your black floral blouse. The moment he completely pries your shirt open, his eyes ogle your body in a way that made your skin tingle.

“Beautiful,”

He pushes your bra up your chest, making your breasts bounce with the release. Without wasting any more time, his mouth guzzles your nipple before you can even remove the offensive shirt off of you. His right hand then hikes up your skirt, found your underwear and rubs your clit over the thin garment. And he smiled when he felt you already so wet for him.

With the way he’s stroking you down there is making you dizzy. Dizzy in a very good way. You’ve never felt this good before, not even when you’re touching yourself. You then pull the tie of his robe and flatten your hands on his chest, trailing your palms on his rock hard arms.

Seeing Chanyeol flex his big arms on stage was cute, he was proud of something he worked hard for. But actually touching him is inexplicable. Chanyeol is sucking the words out of your mouth, never to return again. The touch of his strong muscles and freshly showered soft skin feels like a dream.

If this is a dream, you hope you won’t wake up anymore.

You’ve only ever admired him from your television or your phone, and actually being with him like this right now, kissing him and about to have sex with him is something that doesn’t happen all the time and to just anyone.

So you’re gonna enjoy this, you’re gonna enjoy him and take pleasure in being loved by Park Chanyeol even just for tonight.

“Wait, Chanyeol-ssi…”

You stopped caressing his skin, but he doesn’t cease his worship on yours. He just gave you silent hum as a response.

“Why am I here? How did I get in your room?”

“I told my staff you’re my friend and that I invited you here.”

The casualness of the way he said it surprised you. Maybe he does this a lot, you know, meet random fans. Get them to his hotel room to fuck. You shake your head, so you wouldn't have to think deep into this. It’s not like Chanyeol will start a relationship with you after this.

Your life is a mess and you don’t want to drag him into it. Imagine if the public finds out about you, a miserable daughter of a small restaurant owner with a family debt on her name with a very talented and well-loved idol like Chanyeol? Both your lives will be over, and people will not only judge you but also Chanyeol for choosing a dirt-poor girl like you…

“Are you okay?”

Chanyeol asks concern lacing his lust-blown pupils as he finally paused to look at your face.

“I’m sorry, I’m fine. Just my mind flew out… D–don’t stop, please.”

Chanyeol bought your lie, you probably look as flustered as you felt, half-naked in front of him.

Raising yourself up for a bit so you can both remove your underwear, Chanyeol immediately tears his robe off and sat right back on the bed. He helped you remove the rest of your clothes off and made you straddle his lap again, the slickness of your wet core gracing him in all the right places.

Chanyeol opened his mouth slightly, his tongue peeks out to wet his lips as he stroke the tip of his hard cock on your already sensitive clit. You follow his movement with your hips, your hands holding on to his broad shoulders for dear life. You rock yourself gently as you help lubricate him for you.

The sigh you both let out simultaneously when he enters you sounded harmonic, melodic almost and he gave you a tender smile before caging your body into his embrace. All you could do was bury your face on the crook of his neck, scraping his scalp gently with your fingernails as he lifts your body up and down to aid you in riding him.

“Chanyeol…”

You whine, tugging on his hair as you nip at the soft lobule of his ear, gaining a low growl from Chanyeol. You’re not sure if you’re hurting him in any way, but you didn’t stop. He’s making you feel so, so good and you’re almost at your peak when he suddenly starts massaging your clit with his thumb.

“Do it, baby. Come for me, don’t be shy.”

The vibration of his chest shifted on to you when he spoke those words with a low groan. You clench yourself down on him, making his flow to become sloppy and his breathing to stutter, indicating that he’s also not as far into his pinnacle as you are.

“Fuck!”

Chanyeol cursed when he felt your release. You slack onto him and he spins you around, pinning your body down on the bed so he can continue fucking you as hard as he needs to, to finally have his own relief. And it didn’t take him long since you squeezed one of his butt cheeks suddenly and your mouth found his nipple to suck on.

 

**~  ~  ~  ~  ~**

 

You opened your eyes to find Chanyeol snuggled so close to you. His face is buried so deep into the back of your neck that his hot breath is making you feel so cozy, contradicting the coldness of the hotel room. His limbs are tight around your body that it’s impossible for any movements for you, what so ever.

You look up to see that you still have a few hours before the sun starts to rise and you have to go now or you won’t get to later.

You then stealthily slip off Chanyeol’s hold, you still for a couple of seconds and bit your lip when he started to stir. But he fell right back to sleep and you tiptoed your way around the room to collect your discarded clothes.

You found a pair of neatly folded socks laying on an opened luggage. It’s not stealing, Chanyeol said you can have one of his socks, you needed it!!!

Discarding your ratty socks on the trash bin near the bed, you gently pull the duvet to cover Chanyeol snugly and gingerly giving his forehead a chaste kiss. You sigh softly and stand up to leave, you have some explaining to do with your friends on your whereabouts the whole night.

“Expect a call from me one of these days. I can’t wait to eat doenjang jjigae at your family restaurant again.”

You froze in front of the door when you heard Chanyeol spoke as he tosses to the other side of the bed to continue his sleep.


End file.
